darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Australian Aboriginal Pantheon
' ' Wurrunna, culture hero ' ' Dirawong, Bundjalung creator being Birrahgnooloo, Kamilaroi goddess of fertility who would send floods if properly asked Adnoartina, the lizard guard of Uluru Altjira, Arrernte sky god who created the earth Ankotarinja, first man of Arrernte mythology Bahloo, (page does not exist) Karraur lunar deity Bamapana, (page does not exist) Murngin trickster spirit who creates discord Banaitja, creator deity Barnumbirr, Yolgnu creator spirit Barraiya, creator of the first vagina Eingana, creator goddess Bobbi-Bobbi, benevolent (page does not exist) Binbinga snake deity Djanggawul, three creator-siblings of northeast Arnhem Land mythology Galeru, rainbow snake in Arnhem Land mythology who swallowed the Djanggawul Djunkgao, group of sisters associated with floods and ocean currents Jar'Edo Wens, Arrernte god of earthly knowledge and physical might, created by Altjira to ensure that people did not get too arrogant or self-conceited Julunggul, Yolgnu rainbow snake goddess associated with initiation, fertility, rebirth and water Karora, creator god Kunapipi, mother goddess and the patron deity of many heroes Malingee, malignant nocturnal spirit Mamaragan, lightning deity Mangar-kunjer-kunja, Arrernte lizard deity who created humans Mimi, fairy-like beings of Arnhem Land Minawara and Multultu, legendary ancestors of the (page does not exist) Nambutji Mokoi, evil Murgnin spirit who kidnapped and ate children Ngintaka, Pitjantjatjara creator being Nogomain, god who gives spirit children to mortal parents Numakulla, two sky gods who created all life on earth Papinijuwari, a type of one-eyed giant which feeds on the bodies of the dead and the blood of the sick Ulanji, snake-ancestor of the Binbinga Wala, solar goddess Wawalag, Murgnin sisters who were swallowed by Yurlungur, only to be regurgitated Wollunqua, snake-deity associated with rain and fertility Wuluwaid, rain god of Arnhem Land Wuriupranili, solar goddess whose torch is the sun Wurugag and Waramurungundi, first man and woman of Gunwinggu legend Yhi, Karraur solar goddess associated with light and creation Anjea, fertility goddess or spirit, in whom people's souls reside between their incarnations Dhakhan, ancestral god of the Kabi I'wai, culture hero of the (page does not exist) Kuuku-Ya'u Yalungur, great bird deity Akurra, great snake deity of the Adnyamathanha people Bunyip, mythical creature said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes Mar'rallang, mythical twin sisters Muldjewangk, water spirit or spirits inhabiting the Murray River Ngintaka, Pitjantjatjara creator being Tjilbruke, Kaurna creation ancestor Crow (Waa), Kulin trickster, culture hero and ancestral being Baiame, southeast Australian creational ancestral hero Balayang, bat deity and brother of Bunjil Binbeal, Kulin rainbow deity and son of Bunjil Bunjil, Kulin creator deity and ancestral being, represented as an eagle Bunyip, mythical creature said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes Daramulum, southeast Australian deity and son of Baiame Gnowee, solar goddess who searches daily for her lost son; her torch is the sun Karatgurk, seven sisters who represent the Pleiades star cluster Kondole, man who became the first whale Nargun, fierce half-human, half-stone female creature of Gunai legend Pundjel, creator deity involved in the initiation of boys Thinan-malkia, evil spirit who captures victims with nets that entangle their feet Tiddalik, frog of southeast Australian legend who drank all the water in the land, and had to be made to laugh to regurgitate it Wambeen, evil lightning-hurling figure who targets travellers Bagadjimbiri, a pair of (page does not exist) Karadjeri creator-spirits Dilga, Karadjeri goddess of fertility and growth, and mother of the Bagadjimbiri Julana, lecherous Jumu spirit who surprises women by burrowing beneath the sand, leaping out, and raping them Kidili, (page does not exist) Mandjindja moon deity who was castrated for attempting to rape the first women, who in turn became the Pleiades Ngariman, Karadjeri cat-man who killed the Bagadjimbiri and was drowned in revenge Njirana, Jumu deity and father of Julana Ungud, snake deity associated with rainbows and the fertility and erections of the tribe's shamans Wagyl, Noongar snakelike creator being Wati-kutjara, a pair of western Australian lizard-men Wondjina, (page does not exist) Mowanjum cloud or rain spirits Rainbow Serpent, a common feature of the art and mythology of Aboriginal Australian cultures Kinie Ger, evil half-man, half-cat beast Thardid Jimbo, cannibalistic giant Yara-ma-yha-who, monstrous bloodsucking creature